Meet My Mother
by SerenBunny
Summary: Carson wants Kimberley to meet his mother for some reason. Yeah that’s going to go down like a lead balloon. Unable To Interfere One Shot! COMPLETE!


Meet My Mother.  
**Synopsis:** Carson wants Kimberley to meet his mother for some reason. Yeah that's going to go down like a lead balloon. Unable To Interfere One Shot! COMPLETE!

* * *

**A/N: **This won't make much sense unless you've read my earlier work, Unable To Interfere. This is DEDICATED to my good friend and wonderful writer Lady Dark Hope, both for being a true friend and always there for me, and as a little Christmas present.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind working as Chief Medical Officer?" Doctor Carson Beckett asked Jennifer Keller, standing inside his office.

"No! Go on, have fun. You've earned it." Jennifer nodded and sat on his chair. "Wow, comfy."

Carson smiled and rolled her both she and he chair over to a filing cabinet. "In here are some items to...ensure the co-operation of almost everyone on base."

She peaked her head in and he slammed it shut. "Just remind them that if they don't do what you say 'something will happen to you know what'."

Jennifer looked to him and grinned. "I always did wonder why Ronon always listened to you."

"Oh I've got nothing on the big man, he just respects that I'm doing things to help him, not hurt him." Carson denied and rolled her back to the table and opened his computer. "Here are my pass codes – I'll change them when I get back. This gives you access to everyone notes, any checkups or medical needs."

Jennifer nodded, standing as Carson offering his hand before hugging him. "Good luck." And walking out the door for her rounds.

* * *

Colonel Samantha Carter gestured to Carson to have a seat, sitting next to him after taking the papers from him.

"So Doctor Beckett, why the personal visit?" She asked, placing the papers on her knees. "It's not Lupus is it?"

"What? No!" He smiled shakily. "It's just- there aren't just my leave papers there – Kimberley's are too."

"Oh." Sam realised, smiling as she looked down at the papers. "She never mentioned that she was going on holiday—"

"—she doesn't know. Not yet." Carson cleared up. "Its a-a surprise."

"I'm not sure Carson." Sam rationalised. "She has to make plans for her post, get things organised for when she leaves."

"Sam, this is Kimberley. She works on the entertainment team for God's sake! Is not like I'm dragging Teyla or Jennifer with me." Carson sighed. "Not to belittle her job, but seriously Sam, I think Atlantis will survive without her."

"She may not be important medically or as part of the front line but what she does behind the scenes – organising celebrations, sending cards – boosts moral and keeps spirits up." Sam argued. "Also, Im not too sure the IOA – or anyone for the matter – will want her wandering earth as she has her visions."

"Aye, but isn't her health and happiness important factors? When was the last time she just relaxed?"

Sam opened her mouth, and then closed it, opening it again to say. "I'm not going to win this am I?"

"Nope." He agreed and they both stood up. "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so Carson." She whispered as he walked away. 'I hope so.'

* * *

Two days later Kimberley sat in the cafeteria with Lela, Jasmine and Rufo, waiting for the first team to join them for breakfast. Laughter filled their ears and they turned their heads to see a red-faced Rodney McKay storm in, the rest of the team behind him laughing. "...oh lighten up McKay!" John grinned and plopped on the seat next to Jasmine a he munched her apple. "Hey, how's you?"

"Great, flirting with a minor with food that he stole – from her! – in his mouth!" Rodney raged.

"What's stuck up his butt?" Rufo asked.

"Hey!" Kimberley shouted and hit his arm softly. "Less of the language mister! And you! Keep it in your mouth!"

Jasmine turned to her, whined, "Mom, you're embarrassing me!" before turning round to John and giggling madly, battling her eyelashes.

"Great, one daughter lost to his Kirk-ness!" Kimberley sighed dramatically with her head in her hands, and then smiled, a bright demeanour shinning through. "Oh well."

"So Kimberley, when do you want to start you're training?" Ronon asked, splaying his fingers on his muscles as he smirked.

"T-Training?" She stuttered in response. "Uh, you're joshing me, right? Right?"

Ronon shook his head silently and she dropped her head onto her hands. "Fine, after you break in the marines, so next week right?"

"But aren't you mmhp!" Rodney was cut off as five pairs of hands covered his mouth.

"Oookay then." Kimberley replied as she looked at them. "My crazy-ness has finally rubbed off on you guys."

The group looked to each other and were saved from answering as two marines walked up to the table.

"Miss Robertson? If you'd like to come with us." One of them asked, the entire group biting back knowing smiles.

"Whatever they said; I didn't do it!" Kimberley defended as she stood up. "No court in the land will convict!"

Stifled laughter filled the room as the two marines led her away.

"She has no idea, does she?" Teyla smiled, holding Lela close to her.

"Nope." John grinned and glowered at Ronon who took the glass of milk from Kimberley's tray before he could.

* * *

Doctor Radek Zelenka and Doctor Jennifer Keller paused outside Kimberley's room.

"Should we be doing this?" Jennifer asked, eyes flitting worriedly between the corridor and the door, expecting Kimberley to jump out of the shadows and catch them.

"We are going to be helping Kimberley." He nodded, walking through the door. "Just think of it as we are carrying out a parental deception."

"Parental deception?" She asked as she placed two small suitcases on the bed, opening them as Zelenka responded.

"We are doing this for her own good. The deception is for a good reason." Zelenka paused as he opened Kimberley's closet and retrieved two pairs of shoes, a pair of boots and her dress before taking them and laying them on the bed. "Would you rather she just stayed here?"

"No, but, it would be better if she know what was going on than just end up knee deep in it." She sighed, placing a weeks' worth of underwear in a bag before placing it in a suitcase. "How long will they be away for again?"

"Two months." Rufo added from the doorway. "Doctor Beckett asked me to remind you to pack mothers heels and her jewellery box but take out the stud earrings and the rings."

"Do you know where she keeps it?" Jennifer asked as her eyes sweeped the room.

"Try under the bed, of her bottom drawer." Rufo stated and turned to walk away, pausing for a second. "The Deadalus is here."

Zelenka opened the bottom drawer and brought out a small brick sized, green Winnie the pooh jewellery box and began taking out the requested items as Jennifer continued packing the cases in silence.

* * *

Kimberley sat in a small meeting room, wracking her grain, trying to figure out what she had done wrong (this time).

Closing her eyes, she pinched her bridge of her nose trying not to cry. With a sigh, she placed her head in the hands, and then hit if off the desk. "Owie."

* * *

Carson watched the footage from on board the Deadalus and winced as Kimberley's head made contact. "Beam her up."

Several people grinned as Kimberley appeared in a sitting/slouching position before crashing to the ground with a yelp.

"Alright! Who's the wise-Carson?" Kimberley demanded as she scrambled into a standing position. "What _are_ you wearing?"

"What?" Carson demanded, arms splayed to show his fishing outfit – hat and all. "Oh, I went fishing off the main land this morning to unwind."

Kimberley nodded and looked behind her, before freezing and turning around fully. "W-why is 'Lantis getting smaller?"

"That's because we're getting further away." Colonel Steven Caldwell commented as he passed them. "Hello Kimberley, doctor."

"Colonel." Carson replied then grabbed Kimberley's shoulders. "She's say hi but she's in shock. Med bay?"

"Down the hall, fifth door on the right." Caldwell instructed and shook his head. 'Young love.'

* * *

After taking Kimberley to the med bay – and threatening her with a large needle and sponge bob square pants bandage – she made a miraculous recovery, and punched him in the arm.

"HOW could you just KIDNAP ME!" She yelled, turning to face her small room. "Think of the team – oh God the Kids!"

"Now Kimberley, they're you're team mates, not your team that you control." He tried to sooth her. "And Team S-"

"Don't you dare tell me that you left Rufo, Jasmine and Lela with John, Aiden, Rodney and Ronon!" She snapped again and turned to him, finger pointed.

"Kimberley stop worrying, you'll only be gone for a short time then back bursting a gut with your work in no time." Carson placated her and stepped closed. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah but-" Kimberley started but stopped as he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently.

* * *

"Hmm, we should do this more often." Kimberley sighed as they lay on the bed, cuddling. "How long till we get to Earth?"

"Not long – about twelve more house." Carson responded and pulled her down as she sat up. "It's because of you and your nanites, Haemoid agreed to make this trip and our return faster to make up for using you last year."

"Oh, okay." She gave in and the two fell asleep, which is where Caldwell found them a few hours before docking.

"C'mon sleepy heads, rise and shine." He smiled , shaking Carson awake first.

"I'll get her." Carson interrupted and Caldwell left, claiming that the love was 'so sweet it was giving him cavities' as he kissed her awake.

"We home?" She asked and blinked repeatedly.

"Not yet. Will be soon, just need to find our luggage. And get to the departing station." Carson ordered and handed her a brush. "Hurry up your scarring Cousin It."

"Oh you!" Kimberley mock glared and wacked his back with the brush.

* * *

"Wow." Kimberley breathed, placing her hand on the glass in front of her, staring at the earth. "Home."

"Yup." Carson agreed and pulled her o him. "Kimberley? There's something I want to ask you."

The entire crew turned round, thinking that they knew what he was going to do.

"Will you stay with me mam and I, for the first month or so?" He asked – ignoring the disappointed noses from behind them. It would mean so much for me if the two greatest women I cared for meet." 'And got along'.

"Erm, I dunno Carson, I mean, meeting your mom? Staying with her?" Kimberley's insides turned to ice, dread filling her.

Carson's face fell, the twinkle left his eye. "You-you don't want to meet my mom?"

Kimberley moved to grab his shoulder, before hesitantly patting his cheek. "Sorry, just a little scared, Sure Carson, I'd love to meet your mom!"

Carson smiled, kissing her check as he hugged her close. "Great!"

* * *

Several hours later – after examinations, baggage control and pleading Haemoid to use the transportation beam to cut back on travel – Kimberley sat in the cafeteria, cup of milk curdling in front of her.

Because of the time zones they had to stay there for a little while but her dashing doctor had been led away to talk about medical stuff, leaving Kimberley to wander around the non-restricted areas bored out of her mind.

With a sigh she pushed the milk away from her, before laying her head on the propped fist, staring at – Vala Mal Doran?

'Oh my God! No way!' She thought and giggled.

"Oh, hello!" Vala grinned and skipped over to her. "Your new."

"Yup." Kimberley smiled, then gestured for her to sit down.

"Oh I can't – gotta find Daniel. Don't know if you know him; yay tall, glass, gorgeous, more allergies than the dust bunnies have victims?" She declined, then described, looking around.

"He-I have an idea." Kimberley started and Vala moved in. "Oh, I'm Kimberley, Kimberley Ann Robertson."

"The girl with the ancient tendencies?" Vala blinked and latched into her arm. "If I stick around long enough then my Daniel will show up to talk with you!"

"Better than my plan." Kimberley agreed. "Never mind, you don't want to know – it involved some guns, marines and my astral projection."

"My, my you know how to plan!" Vala agreed and the two began plotting.

* * *

A short time later Doctor Daniel Jackson (or Michael Shanks as the rest of this world knew him as) walked in with his nose stuck in a book. He looked up as female laughter filled the air and groaned, rubbing his tired eyes.

'Come join us Doctor Jackson!' someone called to him.

"Sorry I have a head-ache." Daniel finished and looked around, no one was close enough for that voice to be so clear.

The girl beside Vala waved him over and he recognised her instantly. "Kimberley? What are-"

"Vay-cay." She cut him off, blushing slightly. "How are you?"

"Ah, I'm fine, yourself?" He replied.

"Oh, I'm great! Just been talking with Vala here, plotting against the male population." She giggled and Vala joined in.

"Okay then." Daniel quirked his eyebrow. "Have any new powers developed or your old ones progressed?"

"Apart from my visions, telepathy and telekinesis?" Kimberley asked and he took a seat. "Naa! But I have got better at holding items better."

Daniel and Vala watched as she squinted her eyes, looking at the milk in front of them. Spinning around, creating aerobics in the air, before taking the shape of a mini Vala and Daniel dancing.

"Kimberley!" Paul Davis shouted from the door – breaking her concentration, the milk spilling and pooling around them. "It's time to go!"

"Bye Doctor Jackson, Vala." Kimberley said, giving the girl a hug as the milk made its way back to the glass and a flash of light carried her off.

* * *

Sitting in the back of the jeep Kimberley clutched Carson's hand, slowly turning it blue as time passed.

"Kimberley, hunny, I need my hand,." He reminded her and she blushed. "Nervous?

All she could do was nod.

"Don't be, my mom'll love you." He replied and cuddle her.

"How long?" She whispered and smiled weakly.

"About ten minutes, depends on traffic."

Kimberley rolled her eyes. "So are you going first or what? Considering she hasn't seen you in months..."

"Oh I forgot about that." He frowned. "Let's just wing it."

Kimberley grinned and let go of his hand, laughing as he waved it around to get the circulation flowing again.

* * *

The car stopped outside a modest two story detached house in a quiet little hamlet. The driver took the two cases from the boot as Carson coaxed Kimberley out of the car.

After thanking the driver, Carson picked up one of the cases, gesturing for Kimberley's hand.

'Just remember, she's more scared of me than I'll be of her. Damn she's a human not a mouse or a spider!' Kimberley thought and began panicking. 'Oh no, what if she doesn't like me? What if I screw up? Oh man!'

Carson knocked on the door and smiled to Kimberley. "Don't worry, it'll be – Mum?"

Carson broke off, tears in his eyes as the door opened to show Carson's mum, in all her blue rinse glory, shock evident on her face. "Carson! Ma wee boy!"

Mrs Beckett grabbed him in a hug before pulling him inside the house, slamming the door shut.

'Okay then' Kimberley thought, rocking backwards on her heels, before pressing the doorbell.

"Oh, hi hen, look my son just got back from far away job, so if you want to come back tomorrow? Ta!" She smiled and slammed the door shut again.

Kimberley's eyebrows rose and she chapped the door again, calling out in her mind. 'Carson? I know you want to see yer mum but it's cold out here!'

The door opened again and this time the older woman had a frown on her face. "Look hen I—"

"Mom, this is Kimberley." Carson called from behind her.

"The girl who crashed through in a van? The one you talk about so much in your letters?" She asked, scrutinising the girl in front of her.

"Hi, nice to meet you Mrs Beckett, I'm Kimberley, Kimberley Ann Robertson." Kimberley smiled and extended her hand. Kimberley's smile wavered as Carson's mom stared her down, before she put her hand down and stood (almost completely) at attention.

Carson coughed and his mother sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm Maggie Beckett, but call me Mrs Becket."

"It the guest room made up mom?" Carson asked, as he guided Kimberley into the house before pulling in her two suitcases. "I thought Kimberley could sleep there for a while before we go up to Glasgow and visit her family."

"And how long will you be staying for?" Mrs Beckett asked Carson, ignoring Kimberley.

"Till the end of the month, then we leave for Glasgow, staying there for three weeks then it's back to work." Carson smiled.

* * *

After placing her bags in the room, Carson had shown her around the house before she went for a shower.

Kimberley bowel dried her hair before grabbing a brush and bobble, putting her hair up. While checking her out sit – a pair of black trousers and a low cut black puffy sleeved top – she spotted Carson and his mom talking outside.

Walking over to the window, she cracked it open a bit, letting the conversation roll over her.

* * *

"...you're being difficult!" Carson accused, taking a sup of the water his mum had brought him. "What's wrong?"

Mrs Beckett visibly shook in rage. "What's wrong? Will you look at her Carson! She's- she's"

"Shh mam." Me replied and hugged her. "Give her a chance, for me, please?"

* * *

Kimberley smiled through the worried tears as the duo hugged then parted.

'If Mrs Beckett can try, so can I.' Kimberley thought, walking out the bedroom, down the hall way then the stairs, pausing as she passed a child picture of Carson.

"Kimberley!" Carson interrupted her musing. 'Can I ask you something?'

At her nod, he continued verbally. "I know I should already know the answer to this but" 'oh my god is he!' "Do you like spaghetti?"

If she were in anime, she would have face vaulted. "Erm, no, I don't sorry, why?"

* * *

Why turned out to be Mrs Beckett's favourite dish, and the only main meal made that night. Silence hung in the air with an oblivious Carson in between the two females.

"So Carson, son." Mrs Beckett started and he obediently looked at her, wiping his mouth. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I was thinking of showing Kimberley around the village, specially the rock formation near the pier." Carson responded. 'That okay?'

Kimberley nodded not looking up, which Mrs Becket noted. 'Strange.'

"Would it be okay if I went to bed? The jet lag is getting to me." Kimberley lied and stood up, kissing Carson on the cheek and bidding them a good night.

* * *

During the night Kimberley tossed and turned, worried that Mrs Beckett didn't like her.

'Oh God what if she wants Carson to break up with me?' She worried, moving to lie on her back, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

In the next room, Carson slept like a babe, unknowing of the emotions filling his girlfriend and his mother.

* * *

Mrs Beckett sat on her bed, laptop on her knees, reading glasses on her nose. 'Let's see, how did she spell her name?'

Typing the name into Google she clicked the 'search' button and frowned as the pages appeared on the screen.

'Myyearbook, bebo, 43 things, deviant art? Ah, NHS successful patient profile.' She smiled, eyes growing wide with worry as she read about Kimberley's time in the mental ward 32 after her coma. '...disillusioned, hallucination, adamant of events and relations – this girl is insane!'

Still reading she moved her right hand until it hit a pad of paper and she pulled it over, writing note and plans. 'I'll scare this girl off soon enough'

* * *

Eight o'clock the next morning Carson chapped on Kimberley's door before walking in, eyes scanning the room and resting on the sleeping lump on the single bed. Grinning Carson walked over and gently moved the covers back to reveal a wide away (and unblinking) Kimberley staring at him. "Kimberley?"

Said girl blinked, eyes focussing on his wet hair before she smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek. "Morning. I refuse to move. Too comfey."

His eyes softened and he held her hand. "You'll get bed sores."

"Good thing I have a...boyfriend as a...doktor..." She mumbled, trailing off and her head fell to the side, asleep once more.

"Oh well." Carson's mock sighed as he stood up. "Now who will I eat strawberries and chocolate with?"

With a groan, Kimberley shuffled to sit up. "Fine! Fine! I'm up! See all awake! So much for relaxing."

"Glad you're awake, now hurry and get dressed!" He smiled and hissed her cheek.

* * *

Ten minutes later Mrs Beckett awoke to the laughter of her son and the girl as they walked down the pebbled path.

* * *

The sky was surprisingly sunny as Carson and Kimberley walked around the small town village, children laughter filling the air as the passed the couple. The village looked like a typical stone village, shops littering the streets in neat rows, offering things from flowers (where Carson bought a bunch of daffodils, post cards (where Kimberley bought one of each), chip shops, corner shops, newsagents, book shops one funeral directors office, a marriage shop, several clothes shops, two charity shops and a dentists.

A small restaurant caught their eyes and they silently agreed to go there for lunch.

* * *

The couple wasted a few hours via walking around the town, visiting a lot of Carson old haunts – the school, the docks – before dashing into the restaurant as the rain began to fall.

Looking over the menu Kimberley quickly picked out a chicken César salad, while Carson choose a spaghetti meatball doubler, with two orange juices completing the order.

Kimberley sighed contently and smiled as Carson grasped her hand. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"I would never have come back to E-er, Scotland, if you hadn't kidnapped me." She smiled and laughed at his confused look. "But who did you leave in charge of the kids?"

"Do you want the truth?" He asked, grinning cheekily. "Doctor Jennifer, Radek and Teyla."

"What about John, Aiden, Rodney and Ronon? You didn't exactly dissuade me from thinking that they were helping." She stated and they paused as their meals were served.

"They'll be helping. Just a little!" He added as she began to glare at him. "Rufo is old enough and has more sense than them all so he'll be okay, and Jasmines going through her pre teen crush stage so she'll behave."

"Wha 'bout Ela?" She blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Carson smiled. "She's taken a liking to Radek and Teyla."

"But you're sure they'll be okay?" Pushing her food around the plate, she bit her lip. She leaned in and whispered worriedly. "What if they get attacked?"

"Don't worry, everything' ll be fine. We haven't made that many enemies." He encouraged.

'Not yet.'' She thought to herself and the continued eating in silence.

Until it was broken a few minutes later.

"Car? Is that you?" A male voice called up, causing Carson to throw his head up, eyes wide in horror. "Hey Julie, its Car!"

"Oh no." Carson grumbled, shuddering. "John."

"C'me're wee guy!" The man, John, who looked quite like Carson except he was taller, bulkier and older, said as he hauled Carson from his seat. "Mom never said you were cumin back so soon!"

"It was a...spontaneous trip." Carson lied, brain wracking for a fey to leave. "Er, how you been?"

"What, not going to say hello to yer big sis?" A female voice, heavy accented and who looked a younger version of Mrs Beckett, asked from behind John, a man and woman ('pregers' Kimberley thought) – who looked nothing alike – behind them, both holding the hands of three boys and a girl. "And jist what do you think yer doing back 'ere afoot a heads up?"

"Julie, calm down." The other man soothed and stepped closer. "Carson, my man, good to see ya."

"Paul, hi." Something flashed through his eyes before he smiled and started hugging everyone.

"Can I have the bill please?" Kimberley asked a passing waiter and the buzz of noise stopped.

"Should she be that colour?" Someone commented as her face paled.

'Carson?' Kimberley called. 'What the—'

"Kimberley, meet my youngest oldest brother John and his wife Margret, their two sons Stuart and Ron. My oldest sister Julie and her husband Paul with their kids Rose and Jim." Carson pointed to each person individually then steeled himself mentally. "Guys, this is Kimberley. My girlfriend."

Everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing to look at the girl. Carson was one of theirs and they wanted to make sure she was good enough for him.

"Er, hi!" She smiled and waved, noting the look of pity the water gave her with the bill. Quietly she pulled her purse from her jacket, placed down a round amount before talking to Carson. 'Back to the house?'

Carson nodded distractedly and the group looked between them before heading to the house in a strange silence.

* * *

The first thing Kimberley and Carson noted was the amount of cars parked in the driveway.

"Someone call a family reunion without telling me?" Cason asked, eyes moving fastly over the cars to figure out who had came. 'Prepare you're self Kimberley, I think everyone's here.'

'And they would be..?' Kimberley returned and they entwined hands. "First time back since the first attack and you didn't think yer mum would hold a huge party for ya?

"She's military?" Julie whispered to Margret. "Doesn't look it."

Kimberley heard them but pretended not to, trying to concentrate on who was in the house. 'Carson, there's loads of people, about two dozen.'

Before Carson could reply the door opened and several men pilled out, all looking like him but older.

The women and children left the group while the men walked up to them before standing in a line.

Carson grinned at the familiar line up. "Left to right, we have Alex, short for Alexander, George, Adrian, Thomas, Stuart and John."

The guys all smiled and called out a 'hello'.

'Scary, they look just like you.' Kimberley smiled and leaned into him as she giggled. "Hey guys. I'm Kimberley."

"We know." Adrian responded and their air seemed to shift. "Let's go round the back, Allyiah's making a BBQ."

"Allyiah is Alex's wife, they've got one kid, Chelsea – she's seven, same age as Rose and Jim. George is married to Melissa and they have a set of triplets, Hurley, Steven and Dewey., they're only eighteen months. Adrian recently split from his girlfriend but she's pregnant, due in three months." Caron paused. "Thomas doesn't have an kids of significant others, Stuarts gay and you met John."

Kimberley blinked and looked at him. "Can I have the cheat sheets please? How do you know – you've been away for so long..."

"Stuarts owns his own military magazine concerned with keeping everyone abreast of what's happening in normal life." He explained.

"Does he know about me?"

"Only that you are, in his words, my latest love unrest." Carson shook his head and laughed. "Quite silly."

'Quite.' Kimberley thought before mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

* * *

Maggie Beckett stood in her large backyard next to the BBQ with the children and their mothers around her.

Once Carson and that girl left she had called them all, inviting them around for a welcome home party.

'Them' consisted of Allyiah, Melissa, Julia, Margret and Marianne (Carson other sister) with their male counterparts and children.

"Why are we here again?" Julie asked. "The girl seems all right."

"That's because that's all she is – a little girl, too young and immature for your bother." Mrs Beckett Replied.

"So you want us to what?" Allyiah asked wary of what her mother in law was going to ask them to do.

"I want you all to run interference and run that girl down and out of Carson's life." Mrs Beckett replied and turned to walk towards the children who had ran off to meet their fathers and uncles.

As Kimberley tried to keep all the names straight, Mrs Beckett crouched down next to Rose, conspiring to her. With a nod, the small girl walked over to Kimberley, talking a mile a minute.

Carson watched Rose as she tugged Kimberley towards the food table, shaking his head as she put watermelon and turned sandwiches onto the same plate.

"So...enjoying the bird?" John asked, sipping his bear slowly. "How longs it been?"

"Since valentine's day." Carson replied, sipping his own beer, moving his eyes to look at his brothers. "Well?"

They looked at each other before Alex sighed, shifting his feet before looking pensively. "Isn't she a bit...young?"

Carson frowned. "I've never thought of it that way before. Back on A-the base, things just happen and ou lose track of time."

"Does she want kids? How old is she?" George asked, offering refills to them all.

"Never asked her." Carson replied nodding a thank you.

"What, 'bout the kids of the age?" Steve asked, nudging his brothers and they all laughed.

"We'll she's already adopted three kids, two really, and she's getting oan smashingly wae your ones." Everyone looked to where she was sitting on the grass, Jim and Tim trying to tickle her. "And she's 20."

Everyone's eyes snapped to him.

"20? Way to go bro!" George congratulated, slapping him on the back. "Robbin' the cradle! Knew you weren't that good."

"George, stop that." Alex condoned. "Well, you aren't rich, so how did you two get together?"

Carson was spared answering was a large shrike interrupted through their chatter, and through the back yards entire conversation.

The men rushed over to check the children were okay and froze at the site in front of them.

Kimberley was frozen to the spot, blood running down her nose and ears as water from the pond was slowly dripping from its made into a swing position to the ground, the concentration on her face evident as she tried not to drop the children playing. "Carson, my head-it hurts."

"Just get the kids down first." Carson replied, taking out his mobile, eyes not moving from hers.

"I'm trying." Her voice was strained as the last of the kids were grabbed by their frantic parents and Kimberley smiled to herself that they were safe before dropping to the ground, a seizure taking over her.

"Take the children inside!" John ordered and quickly the women and Alex ushered them inside, the other men trying to grab Rose and help her inside, despite her please.

"No! Aunt Kim! Lemme go dad!" The small girl struggled and tears fell down her face. "Aunty Kim get up!"

Carson quickly called the SGC and arranged transport to the local hospital where someone would pick them up as soon as possible (the Deadalus was being refuelled).

* * *

Inside the hospital, Carson stood with his mother, Julia and Thomas as he filled in forms concerning Kimberley.

"See! I told you she was no good!" Mrs Beckett half shouted as dread filled Carson.

"Mom, please..." Julia began but was cut off.

"Can't you see what she's doing to him? Making him leave his families side, those children were petrified! And how did she do that?" She demanded, looking between them all. "She's too strange, too young, too—"

"Mom, shush." Thomas interjected as Carson's demeanour changed.

"You have no idea what she's been through the last two years-" "What, just came out of her diapers?" "MOTHER!"

It was Julia who interrupted this time. "What is your problem with this girl? Okay, she's young, but still! She obviously cares for Carson, which is more than we can say about you the now mum! Give her a chance, she could be dieing in there for all we know."

"If ye can't say anything nice ma, I'd suggest you go wait in the car." Thomas advised and pulled the keys out for her.

"SEE! See what she's doing! She's making him, you, everyone choose! Between me and her! She's taking my family away from me!" Mrs Beckett raged, why couldn't her children see what she was up to?

"The only person that's making us choose is you mum." Carson replied and stopped filling out forms, turning to look at her. "I love you mum, I really do, but this has gone on long enough. I told you months ago I was going to be bringing her here in order to prepare yourself, I know I'm your youngest son, but we love each other and she'd never do anything to hurt any of us. She broke up with her last boyfriend just so that he wouldn't be as upset when she found out she had a tumour."

"That's something I wanted to talk with you about." A doctor spoke as he walked up to them. "Are you Miss Robertson's full time physician?"

"Yes." "Were you aware of this tumour next to her inner ear?" "Yes its—"

Carson paused as the doctor showed him a print out (not an X-ray) of Kimberley's brain. The tumour had doubled its original size, but that wasn't what was concerning him.

'The nanites are covering most of her brain!' He thought, then froze. 'Bugger, what do I do?'

His phone rang and Julie answered it as Carson stared at the paper in shock. "Yes? Hold on, Car, it's a Paul Davis?"

Carson snatched the phone before any of them could blink and started gibbering down the phone about nanites, Asguards, beams and Atlantis ASAP.

Mrs Beckett looked between her sons and daughter before sighing and placing a hand on her youngest ones shoulder. "Good luck son. Do what you have to do."

"Ta ma." He smiled in return and quickly turned to the doctor. "I need to speak with you in private."

Once they located a room Carson told him that he needed to get Kimberley prepped for transit.

"Are you daft!? That girls going nowhere! There is an unknown entity all over her brain, a tumour the size of my fist next to THE most important part of her brain and you want to shift her? Where did you get your medical degree, Clintons?" The doctor raged.

"Kimberley has an advanced type of technology, a trial run of it, to help increase her learning capacity." Carson lied quickly. "We need to get her back to the facility to remove the initial stems to decrease their amount – they are what's causing her tumour!"

"I cannot allow you to leave." The doctor continued to refuse.

"May I at least sit with her?" "We're preparing for surgery, but yes, just don't do anything."

By the time the doctor had returned both Kimberley and Carson were gone, no video footage showing where they had gone, all paper work mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

Inside the sick bay aboard the Deadalus, Carson and Carolynn Lam stood at Kimberley's bedside, checking over her monitors and latest scan results.

"The nanites have stopped their increase, but they haven't decreased in number or began to fall into the blood stream yet as anticipated." Carolynn diagnose as she fiddled with a switch changing the image to show the contrast.

"They stopped the same time we got beamed aboard." Carson realised. "Look there! A handful has fallen off the further we get from Earth – the closer to Atlantis."

A few more fall as the distance between the ship and Atlantis lessens.

"What does this mean? Why is this happening?" The female of the two asked.

"We may be of some assistance." Haemoid and Thor beamed into the area. "We have hypothesises that the nanites that we have implanted were only stable enough in their small number while they were around higher frequencies to stabilise them; or were surrounded by technology at an advanced state than theirs."

"And sine Earths technology is basically a baby compared to Superman then Kimberley's nanites must have had to grow in order to keep her brain functioning. But why did she faint?" Carson asked.

Thor turned to Haemoid. "What does Kal El have to do with this?"

Haemoid replied something in Asguard before answering Carson. "The nanites and Kimberley's advanced abilities were stressed to their maximum causing both an overload and a short circuit. This is why Kimberley fainted."

Carson's right fist struck the table next to Kimberley's with a loud thud. "Did you know this could have happened?"

"It was hypotheses that this may have been a potential outcome." Thor stated, and then beamed away. "I am sorry; there is something else we must attend to. We hope we have answered your questions."

Carson glared at the space where the two aliens once stood.

"Doctor Beckett, I'll go and report this to colonel Caldwell, but I suspect that she will only wake up when we get to Atlantis." Carolynn said as she left the worried doctor and sleeping woman together.

* * *

The hyper drives were activated and a discussion was taking place about whether to send Kimberley and Carson ahead at the first Pegasus gate or not.

"The loss of technology may cause a relapse." Doctor Lam theorised.

"But the Stargate technology may be enough to not." Doctor Bill Lee countered.

"What is the real difference between a few hours? Isn't there a chance of an overload if she goes from little tech, to one piece of tech, to tech city?" Doctor Kavanaugh added.

"I'd rather not chance anything happening." Colonel Caldwell decided then turned to the computer to his left. "Doctor Beckett, do you have anything to add?"

Carson looked at the number of nanites still attached to Kimberley's brain and nodded. "Aye, the sudden loss or gain of technology could short circuit or confuse the nanites. Leaving her on board then beaming into the city when we get close enough should allow the nanites to detach in a steady pace that won't cause permanent damage to the brain or poison the blood stream."

"Then it's decided then." Caldwell announced and stood from the conference room. "Kimberley will stay here until the first available beam out opportunity."

* * *

A few hours later Carson sat by Kimberley's bed, the monitors showing the number of nanites were almost at their correct number. They had arrived back in Atlantis a few minutes before and the steady decrease was getting on his nerves; when will she wake up?

"Has anyone told him there is a chance she might not wake up?" Doctor Lam asked Doctor Keller.

Jennifer shook her head, re-crossing her arms as she shifted restlessly. "I think he knows that himself."

They turned to look at Carson who held Kimberley's hand, half wanting to cry, the other half wanting to call Rodney and inject her with adrenaline. Suddenly his head felt heavy and soon he was asleep.

* * *

Carson opened his eyes to see a vast expanse of sea in front of him. His eyes widened as he stepped backwards, stopping as he heard someone giggle. His eyes turned around to see Kimberley sitting on a blanket with a laptop on her knees.

Kimberley turned her head to see Carson a few steps away from a cliff end, his casual dark clothes contrasting with the green grass and blue sky. "Hey Carson, what's up?"

Carson took the hint and looked up, noting the red spots in the 'sky'. "Nothing much Kim's, when are ou going to wake up?"

She stopped typing and glowered half-heartedly. "What do you think I'm doing, playing Neopets?"

They shared a smile before she resumed typing.

"Carson?" She asked, eyes not moving from the screen. "Give me a hug?"

Carson obliged, walking over and sitting beside her, one arm slung over her shoulder, heads close together.

"Carson?" Kimberley began. "What happens if I don't wake up?"

"We don't need to worry about that." Carson rebutted.

"But what if I don't?" She continued, face scrunching up.

"I have a question for you for when you wake up." Carson bribed and moved slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Trying to talk to you, keep you sprit here and get these bloody nanites out of my head." She moaned, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"Maybe you should let me go?" Carson suggested then gasped in shock as alarms went off and he was dunked in icy water – stripped from Kimberley's mind.

Jennifer and Carolynn ran in just as Kimberley began convulsing, heart monitor going mad, EKG off the charts and nose bleeding.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked, a few nurses running in, a nosy Ronon following with wide eyes. "Ronon can you hold her down please?"

"I think she's fighting with the nanites." Carson replied as Ronon silently walked to Kimberley's form and pinned her legs down, pausing to let the nurses strap them down before moving to her arms, then holding her head. "When the hell did you get back. What's wrong with her?"

"Later Ronon, we've got bigger problems to worry about." Rodney announced as he walked in, Teyla, Ford ad John following second later. "Lela and Jasmine are missing."

A gasp came from the sedated Kimberley, who sat up right despite the constraints on her body.

"Kimberley?" Jennifer asked, cautiously stepping towards the rigid women.

"She's doing something to the cities scanners – hey! When did you guys get back?" Rodney asked, then yelped and jumped back as a 3D image of the city appeared, then began zooming in. "How can she – did her powers develop?!"

"She shouldn't be doing this!" Carolynn denied, eyes focussing on the scanning machines and checking the number of nanites still connected. "Doctor Beckett!"

Carson looked at the monitor and his jaw dropped. "That isnae possible!"

The nanites had completely covered Kimberley's brain, where as two minutes previous they were almost at their original level. The image soon zoomed in on a crying and sill Lela.

"Lela." Ronon growled, the same time Rodney gasped "Jasmine!"

"Where are they? How did they get there?" Jennifer asked, turning around as Carolynn gasped.

Lela and Jasmine lay on two beds.

"What did she just do?" John asked, slowly walking around the people to look at Kimberley who blinked – smiled – then fainted.

"Not again." Carson mumbled to himself. "Kimberley! Wake up right now or I'll never ask you to marry me!"

Everyone turned to look at him, then as one looked at Kimberley. Who didn't move.

"I knew she didn't want to marry me." Carson sighed.

"Well, why did you ask the girl who just fainted?!" John exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure she'd say yes when she's wake that is."

* * *

When Kimberley woke up again the room was dark, Lela and Jasmine had been examined, given the a-okay and left in the care of Teyla. Kimberley opened her senses a bit more and found Carson asleep next to her.

Carefully she slid off the bed and sat on the chair next to him, hand tracing his face slowly, fingers grazing over his slight stubble before resting on his now smiling and content face. Closing her eyes she let their minds meet, surprising herself as she appeared in front of Carson in a wedding dress.

"Well Kimberley? Will you take this dishy doc to be your life partner?" John asked her, and she looked around – the main people in their lives, sat at the front of the room, with Michael, Steve and Todd the Wraiths, a Dalek and Batman to the sides.

"Kim? An answer this century please?" John prodded and whispered to her. "Last chance to back out."

Slowly she blinked, close her eyes and took Carson shocked hands. "Yes. I do."

Carson blinked and looked around. They were floating above the chairs he had fallen asleep on, hands entwined and tears falling down Kimberley's face.

Slowly their floated to the ground and shared a kiss – which was broke by cheers, claps, catcalls and whistles.

Turning around Kimberley and Carson saw John, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Ford, Jennifer, Caldwell, Lela, Jasmine, Rufo and others standing in the door way.

Take it she said 'eyes'?" Caldwell grinned and uncrossed his arms. "Congratulations you two."

A group hug ensued, before everyone was ushered out – it was three in the morning after all.

Carson helped Kimberley back into the bed, kissing her forehead before asking; "Are you sure?"

Kimberley rolled her eyes. "Carson: I love you, and I'm pretty sure you at least like me."

"Aye that I do." He grinned and kissed her left cheek.

"Took you long enough though. I'm not getting any saner ere." Kimberley giggled, causing Carson to kiss her right cheek twice. "But seriously, I have three questions."

"Just three?" He asked, eyes focussing on her blue green eyes.

"What made you ask? Why does your mom not like me?" She paused and tears welled up in her eyes. "Will I ever be able to send time with my family again?"

"I thought it was time." Carson began, sitting on the bed. "I've been trying to ask you for the longest time, but something always came up, or someone interrupted." He paused, his eyes falling to their entwined hands. "I just thought that, well, you saw the nanites."

"You thoughts I'd lose? So you proposed to a dieing woman?!" Kimberley demanded, sitting up slightly.

"No!" Carson denied, laughing slightly. "I thought it would wake you up."

"But did you mean it?" "Aye, but I wish it would have been more memorable." "Carson, I didn't hear you propose. I kinda went into your head and saw your dream."

Carson watched as she but her lip in worry. "It was my nightmare."

She raised her eyebrows. "Marrying me is a nightmare?"

"No, I've had the same sequence before. Usually you saw no and run off with Michael." Carson denied.

"Well, I said yes when it counted. And it's definitely something I'll be telling the kids when they're older." Kimberley giggled.

Carson chocked. "K-kids?"

"Yeah, Lela and Jasmine, hey, where are they? What else would I mean?"

"Oh, I just though you mean, our, kids..." Carson coughed and blushed. "Lela and Jasmine are doing fine, a little dehydrated but no lasting effects."

Kimberley frowned. "'No lasting effects?' what does that mean? What happened?"

"When they were playing they transported themselves to the middle of the main land, don't you remember?" Carson asked, pulling back slight as the room temperature dropped. "Kimberley?"

"I knew I shouldn't have left them!" Tears welled again. "This wouldn't have happened!"

"But they were just playing in their rooms!" Carson grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "Kimberley – there was nothing you could have done. If you want to blame someone, blame me. I dragged out away from the kids, from your home, and—"

"No Carson, don't blame yourself I-"

"See, that's why you can't blame yourself. You didn't do it, I didn't do it, it was an accident, and now we're back and nothing can't happen that we can't deal with." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"I guess." She sighed and shuddered.

"Good, now we have that sorted, onto the next of your questions." Carson smiled and hugged her, relishing the feeling of her skin against his – her warm alive skin. "What were they?"

"Why does your mum not like me?" She paused. "I get at first she thought I was someone else, but afterwards, it was like I dunno, I was 16 again."

"I'm just her wee boy." Carson admitted. "Everyone that meets you loves you. My family are just protective. She'll learn to love you."

They were quiet. Kimberley runs her head and looks at him. "She looked me up on the 'net. She thinks I'm a loony."

"You are a loony. My loony." Gently he kisses her forehead. "She'll come around, same way you're family will to me."

Her face fell.

"What? What's wrong?" "Will I be able to go home? See my parents again?" "How did you know?"

"The nanites expanded to keep my wave length, frequency thing high enough to survive, but it also enhanced my powers." Kimberley paused. "I heard your discussion with Doctor Lam and Jenny."

"I-we-that is- we have no idea." Carson hung his head.

"But I want my family at the wedding." She pouted.

"We'll work something out." Carson sighed.

"Hey, why did you come back with me? You haven't seen your mum in ages!"

"I couldn't send you back without me could I?" His eyebrows rose and he smiled cheekily. At her. "Now let's get some sleep, we've got a lot of paper work to fill out tin t' morning."

Kimberley raised a shaky hand and wiped away her tears before holding her arms out to Carson. Wordlessly he bent down beside her and scooped her up into a close hold, her head on his chest, closing his eyes and smiling as he heard her soft snore.

* * *

One week later Kimberley sat in front of Ford and his video camera. Since the nanites had stabilised at a slightly higher (0.001 percent) number and stayed there, and the link between Kimberley, her nanites and advanced technology was tested and explained, she decided to make a video message for the folks back home.

Smiling at Ford and the rest of the first team, she began talking. "Hi mom, Hi dad. Hey guys. Sorry for not being able to see you guys last month, but something happened to my health and we had to go back to the base." Pausing she motioned for Rufo, Jasmine and Lela to come forward. "Remember those kids I talked about what I was in hospital? Well meet Rufo, Jasmine and Lela. They're really my adopted kids. God I feel grown up."

The kids hugged Kimberley before slinking off.

"Now I'd like you to meet someone special to me. Guys, this is Doctor Carson Beckett. My fiancé." Carson stepped forward and sat beside Kimberley, one hand on her knee. "I know he's old." She raised a hand to her face and giggled. "He's forty. But he loves me, and I think, yeah I love him too. And no I'm not pregnant."

The group laughed.

"The background noise is some of my friends. There's another reason I'm giving you this talk. Because of my medical needs I ca-I can't go – come home to v-visit." She swiped at her eyes. "The longest I can leave the base is a week if it's in this area, but the further away I get, the quicker the deterioration is."

She paused, breathing outwardly and putting her had in her hands.

"You want me to cut?" Ford asked and Ronon stepped forward, wrapping her in a hug as Carson held her hand.

"No." She denied, then lifted her head up. "Guys, this is Ronon, he's like a big brother. Oh, about the wedding! I don't care if it kills me, dad- you're walking me down the aisle. Mom – you're going to moan about my colour choice. Guys – you're going to grill my Carson and his cute friends and Sparkys gong to run under my dress."

"I'll keep her safe." Carson promised, then Ronon nodded.

"So will I, and the rest of us." He grunted. "Your raised a great kid Mr and Mrs Robertson, now let her turn into a woman."

Kimberley giggled at that, then turned to look at the camera gain. "We'd better go. I expect a video or letter in return, and I'll send another one soon."

* * *

The screen went black and Joe turned to Paul. "Did you see the size of that bloke?!"

Kimberley's mother sniffed. "My little girls all grown up and getting married!"

"Aye, my wee girl." Paul frowned. "I want to meet him."

"But you heard what Kimberley said, she can't come home." Her sister commented. 'Thank god.'

"But he can come himself, just to make sure he's no a threat to my wee girl." Paul commented with something in his eye, face dark.

* * *

A month later Kimberley found Carson rooted to a corridor floor. "Carson? What's up I felt you freak out?"

If it was possible, his face paled even further. "Your dad wants to meet me."

"Shit."

* * *

What happened when they met? That's another story for another day.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
